


Homecoming

by Hellblazer_1994



Series: Family Of Legend's [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellblazer_1994/pseuds/Hellblazer_1994
Summary: John and Zari bring baby Constantine home! Follow up story to What Does The Future Hold?
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Family Of Legend's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John deals with ghost from his past and two special guest make an appearance...

Zari was tired of being stuck in the hospital, they had kept her and the baby a couple of extra days since she was born a few weeks early to make sure she was healthy before releasing her. The doctor had just come in and told her that she would be letting her go home tomorrow afternoon and Zari was relieved to be leaving this place and going back to the comfort of John's house. 

Behrad had called her earlier and asked if she minded a few visitor's coming by later and Zari had told him to come on. John had left for his therapy session and she didn't really want to be alone, a soft cry broke out and she walked over to the baby, she picked her up and cradled her to her chest.

"It's alright baby, daddy will be back soon." Jasmine was a daddy's girl already and she cried whenever John wasn't holding her, Zari was glad that he had bonded so well with their daughter and felt bad for whatever boys their daughter tried bringing home in the future. 

She sat down in the rocker next to the window to feed the hungry baby, the little girl grew quite as she sucked on her mother's nipple. She smiled watching her daughter's eyes fall shut she rocked her back and fourth before a light knock sounded from the door. Zari placed the baby in the crib and went over to greet her visitor's so they wouldn't wake Jasmine.

Zari opened the door to see her brother and two unexpected face's with him, "oh my God Ray!" She smiled as Ray hugged her. "Hey Zari, long time no see" Ray beamed as he pulled away, "I hope you don't mind us coming by" Nora said as she hugged Zari. "Of course not I'm glad you guys came by, please come in she's asleep but I want you to meet her!"

They stepped into the room and walked over to the crib, "oh my God she is beautiful" Nora gushed as Ray smiled. "Wow she looks just like you" he added and Zari smiled.

"Yeah she has my looks but she got her fathers temper and hair" she pulled the little girls beanie back to reveal a small patch of dirty blond hair. Ray laughed and looked around the room, "where is John?" he asked.

"Oh you just missed him, he had an appointment but he'll be back in an hour or so if you want to stick around? I'm sure he'll be excited to see you guys again."

Ray and Nora agreed to stay and wait for John, they all sat down and got caught up on what had happened since they had left the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile John was sitting in Dr. Clarke's office staring at a painting on the wall, he was feeling off today and he couldn't figure out why.

Dr. Clarke walked in "good afternoon John, how are you today?" he smiled and looked up at John. His smile faded upon seeing John's face and was replaced with a look of concern, "John?" he spoke again when he didn't get a response. He leaned over and positioned himself in John's line of sight, "is everything alright?" he asked as John broke his stare with the painting and cut his eyes to the floor before answering.

"I don't know mate I feel.. I don't know, different? I feel like I'm here but I'm not here" John looked up and into the doctors eye, "does that make sense?" 

Dr. Clarke sighed and took his seat "are you sleeping well?"

John laughed "not recently mate, my daughter makes sure of that." He smiled at the thought of his daughter and continued on, "she was born 3 days ago. I don't think I've slept at all since."

Dr. Clarke smiled at him, "well that's certainly good news John, congratulations to you and Zari! Is everyone healthy? I thought she wasn't due for a few more weeks?" 

"Yeah mate they're both good she'll be going home tomorrow, doctors wanted to make sure she was healthy before they released her since she was born at 34 weeks" the doctor nodded his head.

"Well that's good to hear, maybe your recent mood change has to do with the stress of being a parent now. The lack of sleep could cause you to feel off as well. Have you been drinking or smoking more?" Dr. Clarke hated to ask but he needed to know if the stress was causing John to go back down a dark path again.

"Not anymore than usual, probably drank less since we've been stuck at the hospital but I've been smoking some" John answered.

Dr. Clarke jotted down some notes, "how have you handled becoming a father so far?"

John smiled, "it's been great so far, I gotta be honest I didn't know if I was capable of being a dad but our daughter seems to really love being with me. She'll be crying but when I get her she is instantly soothed, even Zari can't get that from her. I didn't know I could love someone so much either."

Dr. Clarke smiled, "wow sounds like you might be a good father after all John. I know it can be scary at first but you've been through so much worse and always come out on top just remember that."

John frowned as a thought hit him.

"There is one thing that's been bothering me mate" John whispered, "there was this guy I knew, he was in the Newcastle crew and got messed up on drugs afterwards. He was already doped up before that night but it got worse. His name was Gary and he's been on my mind recently and I don't know why" John strutted "well I do know why but I can't help him now and I can't shake him from mind." 

"Why can't you help him John?" the doctor asked.

"He's dead mate died a few years back" John stopped before he could admit what had caused Gary to die.

"What happened to Gary?" Dr. Clarke asked.

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I sacrificed him to a demon."

The room fell silent before Dr. Clarke spoke again "do you feel responsible for his death?" he asked. 

"Of course I fucking do!" John yelled "I used him. I knew he was going to die, I fucking manipulated him like I do everyone. He looked up to me and I killed him, all he wanted was to be like me. Guess he got it in the end, we're both damned to hell now." 

Dr. Clarke jotted down some notes. "I thought you got your soul back John?" he asked as he flipped back to notes from a previous session "you were damned to hell for what happened to Astra but you saved her, correct?"

John smirked, "all magic has a price doc just because I saved Astra doesn't give me a free pass in hell. I've made other mistakes to earn my spot down there Gary is one of them" he leaned back in his seat and laughed. Zed was right" he mumbled.

"Who's Zed?" Dr. Clarke asked "you've never spoke about her before John."

"Pretty lass I met a few years back, helped me out for awhile... she was there when Gary showed up, told me she was glad he didn't turn out like me. She wasn't afraid to call me out on my bullshit and tell me off, I guess I kinda liked that about her, ya know? She put me in my place when no one else would." John smirked and looked at the doctor "plus she was easy on the eyes."

John fell silent again so Dr. Clarke spoke up "what happened to her John?"

"Don't know mate. Last I saw her was in New Orleans, went our separate ways after that job. I'm sure she's better off without me" John looked down and sighed.

"Did you love her?" he asked as John looked up.

 _Did he love Zed?_

John's face turned red as he thought about the doctors question. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore" John looked over at the clock, anger raging through his body. "Are we done here?" he asked and Dr. Clarke was taken a back by John's sudden hostility.

"Well we still have about 15 minutes if there is something else you want to talk about John." 

"No doc I'm good" John stood up and grabbed his coat "see ya next time."

Dr. Clarke watched as John made a bee line for the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

* * *

John walked down the sidewalk smoking his cigarette and thought back to the end of his therapy session, why had the thought of Zed pissed him off so much? Sure he had found her attractive and was disappointed the last night he saw her because she was with another guy but he had moved on, or at least he thought he had..

"Come on Johnny pull yourself together" he whispered as he tossed his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out with his heel. His phone rang and he smiled when he saw Zari's name.

"Hello luv" he smiled when her voice rang through his ear. "Hey baby are you on your way back yet?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm not far away, is everything good?" he had left before finding out if his girls would be coming home tomorrow or not.

"Yes all is well and we are being released tomorrow morning." John felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"That's great luv I know you hate being there, you'll be much more comfortable at home."

Zari smiled "yeah I know you will be too. I don't think you've slept since she was born." 

"That probably won't change luv" he chuckled as he rounded the block and saw the hospital off in the distance.

"I'll see you in just a few, love you Zari."

She smiled "I love you too John" she told him before ending the call. "He's on his way back" she told Behrad who was holding Jasmine in his arms.

"I haven't seen John in forever" her brother said before Jasmine started crying as she woke up from her nap. Behrad froze as Zari relived him of the crying infant, "it's okay baby" Zari cooed as she cradled the baby against her chest.

"Sorry I guess I woke her up" her brother apologized. "It's not your fault B, she does that sometimes when she wakes up" Zari reassured her baby brother while rocking the little girl in her arms. Ray and Nora entered the room and sat down "anyone heard from John?" Ray asked.

"Yeah he is on his way" Zari said "do you want to hold her?" she asked Ray and he beamed "yes I would!"

Zari stood up and walked across the room and placed her sleeping daughter in his arms. Ray smiled as the baby stretched her little arms before settling down again.

"She's beautiful Zari" Nora said as she leaned against Ray's shoulder and watched the little girl.

* * *

John had entered the elevator and was eager to see his girls at least she had her brother to keep her company while he was gone. He stepped off the elevator and headed to her room, he heard laughing as he opened the door and was shocked to Ray holding his daughter in his arms. 

Ray looked up as he entered the room with his signature smile "hey John!"

Zari smiled as John came in and sat down next to her "hello big man, what are you doing here?" 

"What you think a new Legend was born and we weren't going to be here?" Ray smiled as the baby stirred and started to cry.

"She hears her daddy's voice" Zari said as John stood up and walked over to Ray, he handed the baby off to John

"Hey baby girl daddy's got you" he whispered. "So how's married life?" John asked looking at Nora.

"It's been really nice actually, kind of boring without the team though" Nora replied. Ray stood up from the rocking chair "here John you can sit down with her if you want."

John shook his head and stood by the window with his daughter in his arms. "He likes to walk her around" Zari told them as John kissed Jasmine's forehead and whispered something to her. They watched as John interacted with the little girl and Ray smiled.

"Wow I can't believe I'm seeing this" Nora giggled as she watched him.

"Yeah I never saw John as the parenting type" Ray laughed "it's amazing!" Ray was proud of how much John had changed in the time he had known him, John sat down on the bed next to Zari while rocking his daughter back and fourth in his arms. Zari leaned in and kissed him, "I missed you" he whispered against her lips. She smiled at him "baby you were only gone for an hour." He looked exhausted and she had been worried about him "is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I just don't like leaving my girls alone" he smiled "I love you" he whispered and Zari smiled "I love you too John."

John leaned back against the pillows with the baby and got comfortable.

"Well I guess we should go" Ray said looking at John, "I don't want to bother him he looks exhausted."

"Yeah we both are but he hasn't slept in three days" Zari admitted much to John's annoyance.

"I'm right here and can hear you guys" John told them "and I'm fine Dr. Clarke said it wasn't unusual with everything going on that I haven't been able to sleep." Behrad shrugged "yeah I probably wouldn't get much sleep either if I was in your shoes. Come on guys Ava wants me back on the ship" he opened a portal for Ray and Nora to go back home.

Zari hugged Nora and Ray, "you guys can come visit us anytime, don't be strangers!"

Ray smiled "thanks it was good to see you again and congratulations!" Nora hugged John "see you later John" she said before her and Ray disappeared. Zari hugged Behrad before he left for the Waverider, once he was gone she looked over and saw John had dozed off with Jasmine laying against his chest. She smiled and pulled out her phone so she could get a picture of them.

In the past her world had revolved around her and building her brand but now her world was right in front of her in the form of a beautiful little girl and self proclaimed master of the dark arts and she couldn't be more happy with how her life was turning out. She turned off the light and joined her family on the bed, before long she had dozed off with them.


End file.
